


Baking Fluff: A Pirate Drabble

by orphan_account, vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During senior year of high school Dave needs help and Kurt obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Fluff: A Pirate Drabble

“Hopeless.” Kurt’s voice was high and amused as he took the unevenly lumped batter from Dave’s hands. “Whisk.”

David pouted. “It’s not my fault! I.. it’s the batter’s fault!” He smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and began to whisk the batter with precise circles of his wrist. “You, sir, Have been banished to fetching things only.”

“Aww, but, but, that’s...” He crossed his arms, pout deepening. “You just like ordering me around.” Dave teased, hand resting on the counter beside Kurt’s hip. “But I guess I should just resign myself to my fate, huh?”

Kurt smiled and shifted to hip his hip, letting it brush Dave’s wrist. “Looks like we have a winner. You’re not as dumb as you look Hamhock.” Kurt’s voice caressed the word like it was a pet name instead of an insult.

David flushed lightly. “Thanks,” he paused for effect, “I think.” David added before dissolving into laughter. His hand slid and rubbed against Kurt’s hip, but he forced himself not to just slide his arm around Kurt’s waist.

Kurt brought the whisk up and looked from it to Dave before offering it forward. “Taste test?”

David licked his lips with the slightest of nods. “Sure.” He replied feebly. He leaned in and took a sweeping lick of the whisk. Dave considered the flavor for a moment before humming in content. “Love it. You try it.” Dave didn’t lean back, happy with being so close.

Kurt’s face flushed at the little lick. He nodded and took a taste from right next to where Dave’s tongue had been. “Perfect. Looks like we managed something edible.”

David hooted triumphantly. “Danielle’s cake is a go.” He clapped a hand onto Kurt’s arm. “Thanks for helpin’ my sorry ass. Baking is obviously not my forte.”

“You are particularly nice about asking.” He placed the bowl to the side, obstruction gone between them. “And your sister is such a sweetheart that I couldn’t let you go and ruin her cake.”

Dave’s eyes lit up in mirth. “That’s so kind of you, Kurt.” He teased, not unkind. “What would I ever do without you?” He leaned in just a bit more.

Kurt’s hands pressed to Dave's chest as he leaned forward. His fingers played along the edge of the Letterman collar. What was he doing? This was blatant flirtation. He couldn’t help but lick his lips a little. “Waste away wishing you had my fashion advice to save the day. Obviously.”

David watched Kurt’s tongue flick across his lips, and bit his own tongue to keep from diving forward. Instead, he replied in a shaky, pleased voice. “Obviously.”


End file.
